paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get Hack! Part 7
Demon: Okay guys were back form Pups Get Hack and- Chase: Haven't I told you don't break the forth wall. It's sensitive. Demon: How can it camera be sensitive? Chase:(gasp in frustration) Have we gone over this? The camera went off of there argument. Then went back on with no intro off them. Zuma: Are their going to be okay? Demon: Yes,cause you and Marshall gonna fight. Marshall: What!, Zuma: Awwwwee,come on.This is like baby,winy,easy,low,noob mode. Marshall: Heyyyy. Zuma: Look,i can beat you in 40 seconds.Okay.I don't need to do this. Demon: Look your going to fight with weapons.If you like it or not. Marshall: I'm not gonna make him kill me! Zuma: Relax.I wont kill you. Soon as they went up to the arena Marshall trembling in fear and pick the nu chucks and Zuma picked up claws. Demon: 1..2..3..Go. Marshall was doing a charge attack,but Zuma rolled behind him then stepped on him and point his claws torsed. head. Zuma: See I told you! Chase bust out laughing soon as Skye gave him a mean glare he stopped. Demon: Well looks like he won. It's time for lunch. Chase: Yes. I'm starving. They went to the cafeteria to pick up there food. Chase: Oh,yes!I can't wait to eat you. Suddenly a pup took his food. He didn't realized that his food was took'n.So he bit his fork. Chase: Ahhhhh!(looked at the pup) You took my food! Pup: So. Chase growl at him then tried to charge at him,but put his hand on his face while Chase tried to attack him. Chase: Ahhh!Ahhh! Ahhh! You stupid mut! Pup(while turned around): What did you just call me? Chase was siting on a chair with Skye with a black eye. Skye: I told you not to say that Chase. Chase: Look.That pup was being a jerk.Okay? Skye: Yeah,you could at least...you know...Fight him? Chase: What!Are you crazy?!That pup was like two of me! (while holding his paw) Two! Skye: We can't move your fingers Chase. Chase: You get the point. Skye: Chase we have powers.Remember? Chase though about it. Chase (while putting his face in a chair pillow): Arggghhhh! Skye: Look Chase you need to think more often. Chase: I am thinking! Skye: In time.I meant. Rocky walked in. Rocky: What are yaw guys doing? Skye: Talking. Rocky: What's wrong with Chase? Skye: His mad,because he got his food stolen.Then, he got a black eye,and finally his mad because he forgot he had powers. Rocky: Wow.Just.Wow. Demon ran in. Demon: Okay guys training time. They went to a shooting range. Demon: Okay pups let's test you shooting.Obviously your going to start with a pistol. They got there pistols. Chase: Oh,good.It's not the gun shot me in the face. Zuma: Cheer up dude. Demon: Ok aim and Shot. They started to shot at the targets.Chase was struggling by his black eye.Surprisingly Marshall was doing good. Demon: Okay that's enough. The results were on the tv on the wall. Marshall was 1st,Zuma was 2nd,Skye was 3rd,Rubble was 4th,Rocky was 5th and Chase was 6th. Marshall: You get a bullseye if you don't know were you shooting. Heh heh heh. Punch lines are good. Chase was so angry that he threw his gun at the floor which shot him in the leg. Chase: Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ah! Why are yaw not screaming?! Zuma: That was the dumbest move ever saw! Chase went two the medical canter in the base,so they can get the bullet out of him and gave him a shot.That will heel him. He sat on a chair with Skye. Skye: I- Chase: Don't!...Say!....It!.... Skye: Life lesson 83 Chase is "Don't do things that are stupid that you know that's going to harm you". Demon: Okay everyone of you a room to sleep in. They ran to their room and jumped on there beds. Zuma: Oh cool a flat screen! Let's watch a horror movie! Marshall:No,I want to watch motocross! Zuma: Too bad! Zuma turn it on a horror movie. Channel narrator: Now let's see Jason Vendors. That will make you pee in your pants. Chase decided to just go to sleep. Skye slept next to him with her bed. Man Chase had bad day didn't he. Oh well stay tuned for Part 8.